Best time of our lives
by Kinky Kat
Summary: Written for the Strifehart kink meme. A collection of one-shots that might be connected to each other, set in an A/U with 16!Cloud and 16!Leon. Short, sweet and sexy.
1. It ain't easy

A/N: Written for the Strifehart kink meme. Prompt: "Premature Ejaculation"

Because I totally love this AU with 16!Cloud and 16!Leon, I want to write more stories in this setting. The one-shots will be more or less conected with each other, but they can be read as seperate ones. Short, sexy and sweet.

* * *

You blame it on the fact that you're both just sixteen and it's your first time. Not only together – but the real first time in general. It started so good, so perfect, you knew it would be screwed up at some point of time. Shit happens.

Just a moment ago you were all arms and legs tangled together on the floor. His hot lips on every inch of your skin. Tongue licking in a teasing way, inexperienced but eager to learn. You threw your head behind as he was sucking on your neck's skin, making you grunt in appreciation.

Oh, how you wanted that. He knew that, stopping, allowing you, to take off his clothes, to take off your clothes. You know how his chest looks like and his legs. But you want to see more of him, you want to memorize it and the anticipation is driving you insane. Your whole body is burning with need.

You could see he wasn't in a different state, his lips so dry he had to lick them every now and then. He watched you closely, as you pulled your pants down, exposing the skin underneath it. Finally, when you were in your full naked glory, his lips once more found their way to your body, this time pleasuring you until you're on the verge of insanity.

You panted as he took you fully into his mouth and you whispered sweet, incoherent nothings to encourage him. He didn't need them, completely lost in what he was doing. You had to bit your lower lip to stop the moan as you noticed him touching himself.

Using the very last of your restraint you pushed him back gently and moved around, kneeling on the floor, your ass up in the air, totally exposed to him. You didn't care how embarrassing it felt, because you just needed it and nothing else mattered than his cock that he put in your ass.

He stays still and you grow impatient. Ignoring his gasp and whimper you start to move. He tries to still your moves, but you again don't care, because you want more, more, more… Then he comes, you feel him filling you and that makes you freeze, while he rides his orgasm out.

"You came?" You pant and wince as he pulls out, feeling his semen going out.

"S-Sorry…" He whispers. "That's why I wanted to stop you from moving…"

"Oh, for…" You face him and tackle him to the floor, at the same time, desperately trying to keep your dick hard enough to enter him. You see his eyes widen in realization before he nods quietly as giving you permission. The idiot. Like you would be able to stop now…

You enter him slowly but he still hisses and you kind of understand why he came earlier. It's so tight and so good, you have to take deep breaths to calm down or, or… He feels uncomfortable, you can tell, as he tries to escape. But you just push inside further in panic and then… You are the one that is spilling out his seed.

You pant slipping out and you even manage to spill over his stomach as well, as you stare at each other.

"See…?" He attempts to smirk, but fails miserably. "Not so easy, eh?"

You nod and laugh with him, cuddling together on the floor. But you're not very upset over that. Practice makes perfect, right?

* * *

A/N: Um, yeah, you can choose which one of them is Leon and which one is Cloud. _When I was writing it, I had Leon in mind that came first, though. _


	2. Run & Chase

A/N: Written for the Strifehart kink meme. Prompt: "Leon has an intense sex dream about a certain blond swordsman, and it won't leave him alone. He starts to subconsciously avoid Cloud, and before long Cloud confronts him about all the staring and the strange behavior."

I've read an amazing fic, last year or something like that. "Let me" by YonderB. I really didn't want to write anything even resembling that story (because let's face it, I'm nothing compared to YonderB) and at the same time I just couldn't imagine anything that would be more suited to this prompt than "Let me". Yes, if you don't know that story, go read it. Meanwhile, here is what I did. The previous chapter ("It ain't easy") could be a follow up to this.

* * *

It was just the fucking puberty and nothing else. Or that's what you've been telling yourself for the last week since it first happened. It took you long enough to figure out what had triggered your nightly ritual. It was that one time, Cloud walked on you in the shower.

You know each other for ages, but you could count the times you were naked beside each other on the fingers on your one hand. Three of them while you were babies. No wonder, that seeing a naked Cloud, while he was STARING at you naked, was a life-changing experience. It sure changed your nights into more interesting ones.

Night number one: Cloud, the sexy guitarist that gives you private lessons on more than how to play that damn instrument. He show you how to please a man, how to draw circles on skin with your tongue and that his voice is the most beautiful music to your ears.

You always knew you have a very vivid imagination, but that was just ridiculous. You freaked out after waking up, you freaked out even more when you saw that you were aroused by that dream and you almost died from embarrassment when Cloud asked you in the morning how you night has been.

Seeing Cloud only pushed your imagination further. He was a policeman that punished you, the bad criminal, he was the pirate that considered you his treasure. During the day you started to avoid the blonde, hoping you will just stop thinking about him. He wasn't doing it on purpose, oh no. You just hanged out with Tifa and Yuffie for a change. And only you know how Cloud is scared of them.

Night number two: Cloud naked on your beg, moaning, begging for you to come and get him. But the dream-you was happy enough to just watch him. He was touching himself until he came calling out you name. You woke up also crying out his name.

You were very much screwed, when you got aroused on the next day when Cloud called out your name. You had to fled before gym in fear that he would walk on you in the shower, jerking off to your dream-Cloud.

The next two nights you spent in front of the television screen, watching porn with beautiful girls and no matter what, you compared each one of them to Cloud. Stupid, stupid hormones. Why couldn't they react to anyone else? Like Rinoa or Tifa? They had boobs. Big boobs, that you thought you like. Now all you wanted was to touch that flat but muscular chest of your fest friend…

After the weekend, you started noticing that Cloud is pissed out and you got really scared. The last time Cloud was pissed at you, you got a quite impressive scar between your eyes. And now, he seemed to be in a worse mood than that time. The only thing you could do was to hang out with Sephiroth this time. The sophomore was more than happy, hoping that Cloud would join them, but Cloud knew better than that.

Cloud hated gays. That, you knew for sure. Each time Seph was trying to woo him, Cloud would get into a fight with him, making comments to you, how much he hated guys like him. No wonder you were so scared of Cloud finding out you like him in that way as well.

Night number five was full of sweet love making and you were surprised that the dream was so vivid. Waking up in the morning without Cloud beside you gave you a heartache and you felt longing so strong, you stopped breathing for few seconds. You skipped school that day.

You should know better than to close yourself in your room, because Cloud as you friend grew worried and finally confronted you about the whole situation. He walked into your room in the evening, just as you were stripping to prepare for shower. You groaned, forcing the shirt back, while he stared at you again before regaining his composure and getting serious again.

"What's the matter with you?" He crossed his arms on his chest. "You've been avoiding me for almost a week. And don't try to deny it. You were around Yuff, Tifa and Seph so I would stay away from you. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Option A: you could tell him the truth, apologize, saying that you don't want to have such a relationship with him and blame it all at the damn hormones.

Option B: deny everything the blonde said and try to act like an idiot. The second option was way more appealing.

"I really…" you swallowed hard. "…really don't know what you're talking about. "

That was a very bad choice, because in the next second, he was backed against the wall, with Cloud pinning him into it. He was mad, his blue-green eyes almost glowing, brows furrowed. And so sexy at that moment, your cock twitched and you whined miserably.

"Squall…?" Cloud blinked, his face rid of anger. "Did I just… Did you just…?"

"Fuck." you mumbled before closing your eyes. "Yes, I have the hots for you. I don't know why, but since the time you walked on me in the shower… I dream about you. I mean it, not only in the night but by daytime too and it's so difficult when you're around me all the time, I just didn't know what to do and…"

"Squall." Cloud interrupted gently. "Shut up."

You did as told and awaited the punch that normally Seph received after each time he tried get close to the blond, but it never came. Instead you felt soft lips kissing you. Gently, lovingly. Your eyes snapped open and Cloud pulled away.

"Umm…" he bit down his lip, trying to stop the smile on his lips. "I sort of like you too?"

You were really screwed some minutes later.


	3. Having fun

A/N: I hope this isn't cheating... As always, written for the Strifehart kink meme. Using two prompts: 1.'I've seen lots of requests for chains and cuffs and other kinky rough stuff, but what about food sex? Licking whipped cream off of washboard abs, sucking on chocolate syrup stained fingers, and sucking on a bellybutton full of strawberries... yum!' and 2.'Body paint'.

* * *

He brushed his fingers along your collarbone, smearing the paint over there. You shivered and he smirked at that, giving you a reason to pout. Revenge was sweet and he was just proving that. It wasn't that you didn't enjoy it, though, so you opted for submitting to the other's mercy when he reached for another paint.

It was his idea of diversifying your sex life. Apparently just fucking each other seemed to monotone for him, too animalistic. He wanted it to be more fun, more intimate and… More loving. How could you say no to such request?

Yesterday you were playing with food. You covered his upper body with whipped cream and licked it off him, slowly. You could see how embarrassed he was because of it and you loved every minute of it. The way he squirmed, when you put a strawberry over his bellybutton and then ate it, checking if it's juice didn't get inside. How he gasped when you let the vanilla ice melt on his skin, with you not being quick enough to lick all of it.

He watched patiently as you covered his neck in a maple syrup, gasping and groaning as you nipped on his skin, trying to get it off. You weren't sure if he would like the idea of you eating the cake he backed, with the help of one of the girls. Still, he surprised you, agreeing to let you eat it from him.

You were grinning, smearing the lemon cake on his chest. He was blushing madly, muttering how insane you were and you didn't care about it. You were even humming while licking the cream of your fingers before you popped them in his mouth. He groaned but licked them and sucked them clean, your eyes locked. As soon as you could support your body with the now cleaned hands, you started to clean your lover. The little noises he made, were driving you insane.

Sucking on the left nipple, where a chocolate chip was located, resulted in a particularly arousing moan. Without hesitation and with a growl you attacked his lips and wondered if he enjoyed the sweet taste you got then. Well, until your brain shut down at being thoroughly kissed. Seemed like your lover wasn't completely happy with letting you have fun by yourself. Your bodies crashed together and soon you was covered in the sticky substance as well.

You changed positions then, so you both could lick your bodies, without problems. Your lips and tongue already tired, his eager to touch and taste. Whether he was desperate for the sweets or your body, you were happy to let him just have his way with you. Especially if his mouth wandered lower and lower until he was taking you fully in his mouth. You couldn't let him take the lead and reached with your lips to his cock as well.

That night you found out the blissfulness that came with the 69 position. What you loved about it the most? They way you had to release him from your mouth when gasping for air, as his tongue circled your glans. When he sucked you harder as you moaned with him deep in your throat, sending vibrations through his whole body… What he loved the most? Judging from the way he had to stop, he enjoyed when you sucked on his balls. And he surely liked how you came before him, squeezing him so hard with your mouth, that he followed you soon after.

Tonight however, was his time for having more fun. He had various brushes and paints ready and he was trying all of them on you. You weren't aware how arousing could his touch be. He haven't kissed you or touched you in the intense, strong way you were used to. No, his fingers were delicate and sent a tingling sensation through your body. The different brushes either tickled you or teased you to the point you wanted more body contact with your loved.

You couldn't figure out what he was painting. When you asked him, he replied that he's trying to make a map of the places that made you excited and aroused. Well, that would explain why your neck was all covered in the pink paint that smelled like raspberries. But why were you still lacking any on your ass?

At some point of time, you closed your eyes, giving into the touch. The paint was cold and it took you a while to get used to it, still you welcomed it eagerly when your body started to feel hot. His breath hovering over your skin wasn't making the situation any better. After few moments you were at the verge of touching yourself, to release the tension that was building up in your abdomen.

Suddenly your eyes snapped open, when he lowered himself on your cock with a shaky moan. You watched in amazement as he rested his rand on your chest, each of his fingers in a different color, a bit of the paint smeared on his cheeks. For you, he never looked as beautiful as then.

It was so hard for you not to come just then. You bit on your lips and averted your eyes from him, tracing the circles in yellow and green on your arms. When he sped up, your name rolling from his lips like a mantra, you desperately tried to count the stars and dots in blue and purple on your chest and stomach. You're still proud of yourself that you managed to keep your eyes on your body for almost all the time. Only when he whimpered, you looked up to his eyes.

He slowed down, stopping moving altogether, painting your body in white this time. Your hips jerked up though, making him cry out, because you couldn't wait any second longer. Your orgasm hit you hard and you had to threw your head backwards, the muscles tensing.

What was even more pleasurable for both of you, was the cleaning up. Yesterday, as you were home, you enjoyed the quality time you had in the bath. Of course, the horny teenagers you were, it ended up in another session of sex, with you being pinned against the tiles, having the cold surface pressed against your cheek, chest and hands. This time though, you were spending time at the Leonharts mansion, so it meant cleaning up in the shower. And having Squall wrapped around you as you pounded inside him, the hot spray of water hitting your back.

God, was he beautiful…


	4. Take a good lick

A/N: As always, written for the Strifehart Kink Meme. Prompt: "Cloud getting aroused by watching Squall lick on a popsicle."

Somehow I didn't want it to get very descriptive, but at the same time, I had to make Cloud aroused and reason it... That's why it's ending at almost the same time as the popsicle's life ended... Hopefully it's okay, that it's short.

* * *

No matter what Zack told you, you couldn't believe, that you're getting hot just by watching Squall suck on that damn popsicle. You heard many stories, from your raven-haired friend, about people getting disturbed by observing their lovers suck on lollipops or popsicles, but you really thought that was cliché and thus, didn't really happen. As always, Squall proved you wrong.

Completely oblivious to your inner monologue, he licked on the orange popsicle, his pink tongue darting out to taste it. Just like a kitten, licking it's milk. He sometimes stopped to either wet his lips or to clean them from the sweet ice. His lips were more than hypnotizing.

You thanked all the gods you could think of, that you had a book in your lap. It helped to cover that growing bulge in your pants, as your eyes followed Squall's lips. Finally he stopped the licking and took the popsicle into his mouth. You felt your throat going dry.

Swirling the popsicle in his mouth, releasing it with a pop and licking the wetness from his lips, made you think about having him do the exact same moves, but with something different between those pink lips. Was it you or the room just got hotter?

Squall groaned as the popsicle started melting and wetted his fingers. He quickly ducked his tongue under the ice, before cleaning his fingers. You almost whimpered seeing him sucking on one of them and closing his eyes in the process.

He was halfway through, when you started wondering, if he's doing it on purpose. He was oblivious to your stare and it started to piss you off. He always noticed your eyes on him. Why wasn't he responding to you now? It couldn't be that the damned popsicle was more interesting than you… Right?

You forced your eyes to drop down to the book. But when you tried to calm down and concentrate on reading, you noticed that it wasn't only the view that was so appealing to you. Also the noises. And the ones Squall was making, were delicious.

At first you held your breath, hearing the popsicle pop out from his mouth with a loud 'pop' sound. Then you swallowed hard when you heard him sucking on it with a small moan. You finally released your breath when you looked up. Gray-blue eyes stared back at you. In one swift movement he took the whole ice into his mouth and slowly took out the wooden stick alone. Finally the popsicle was eaten.

You growled putting the book aside. You stood up and moved in front of him, while he was smirking at you. Without thinking, you started to undo your pants.

"Leonhart. Suck. Now." You ordered, slipping them down.

He couldn't really refuse, his lips already occupied…


End file.
